What demons fear
by Emerald-Water
Summary: Sam and Dean never saw a demon flee. But there's something even demon fear. This is humor and crack! Soncnica dared me. Enjoy the ride!


What can I say... Soncnica dared me. But it is just so true... and for once... a demon is not afraid of the Winchester's *LOL* This is crack... I can't believe I did this... blame it all on Soncnica!!!

**A/N: **Oh, and yeah! I just want all of you know that something big is coming... I participate in a new master-project of darksupernatural *hugs*  
A bunch of writers (Sammygirl1963, DancerInTheDark101, Soncnica, Blue Peanut M and M, Vonnie, V. R. Jennings, Merisha, dark and me) will make **Winchester Singel Oneshots**, in a sort a follow-up project on **"Moments in time"** (for all who've read that). So, I just wanted you all to get curious... and see what we'll come up with!

Now, hope you'll have fun with this small ficlet...

* * *

**What demons fear...**

„I'm sure she's possessed..." Dean's whisper barely reached Sam's ear.

„I don't think..." Sam stopped when his plate was placed in front of him with a loud clang. He saw Dean flinch at the sound.

„Enjoy!" it wasn't a well-meant wish.

„Uhhh..." Dean started and earned a warning glance from Sam.

„Would you mind..." Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean's courtesy.

The waitress placed her hands on her hips, shifting most of her weight on her left foot and blew her bangs out of the way.

„C'mon buddy! If you hadn't noticed, it's lunch-time, and there are like ten other customers to be waiter on. Would you just spill it?"

„Christo..." Dean said, his eyes shooting up to meet the waitresses face.

She just stood there, looking at Dean like he was out of his mind, then shrugged her small shoulders in exasperation and turned around with a dismissing move of her hand.

They were both sure they heard the word 'men' muttered before she was gone.

_SPNSPN_

Ari hated it. She knew she was unfair - well at least a bit. Those two were weirdos, she decided after taking a small sip of her water.

_All men are today! _The small voice in the back of her head told her.

_Shut up! _She retorted.

Turning back she rolled her eyes as another customer waved at her impatiently.

Before she could do another step, the pain-in-the-ass cook Gerald had one of his greasy hands on her shoulder.

And what's too much is just too much.

Whirling around she stepped up, her 5.1 frame far too small to be intimidating every other day.

But the scowl on her face and her attitude made up for that at the moment.

The cook however didn't seem to notice her state of mind and his hand lingered another few seconds, giving her a chance to snarl: „Get ya paws off of me right now..."

All sounds in the small diner died down at her words.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, Gerald was just standing there, mouth slightly agape and then his eyes turned black.

„Bitch!" he hissed.

„Yeah, right back attcha!" Ari shouted right into his face, not in the least daunted by the sudden change of Gerald's eye-color. Her left hand closed in a fist, still feeling Gerald's grimy fingers on her she took a swinging blow at him.

_SPNSPN_

Sam and Dean jumped to their feet at the exact same moment when the small waitress clocked the overweight cook. Drawing their weapons they both looked at the two unequal fighters.

Sam and Dean winced when the tiny brunettes next hit was her opponents groin, watching the black-eyed man bent further and their eyes grew the seize of saucers when she used the bigger man's momentum to draw her knee up and his head down.

Gerald fell to the ground like a fallen tree, shuddering for a moment and then screaming, a dark cloud expelling from deep within him.

Turning around to the two weirdos Ari looked at their guns.

„Don't tell me you're that kinda guys that think every princess needs a knight." she simply said, her hands back on her hips, her breath steady.

„Uhm..." it seemed today the older Winchester was at a loss of words.

Raising her hands she shook her left: „Ouch!" she exclaimed, looking at one of her nails.

„I broke one of my nails because of this bastard!" she cried, and added another whiny: „Awwww!"

Before Dean could add another unintelligible „Uhm..." to worsen the situation, Sam spurt into action.

„How about..."

Brown eyes looked at him, with eyebrows raised.

„... we just leave this scumbag to my partner here and I take a look at your hand?"

Dean looked at Sam incredulously and Sam returned the look, daring Dean wordlessly.

Shaking her head in disbelieve Ari muttered: „I've seen those looks!" she turned her wrath on Sam: „And believe me, try anything... and you'll know how Asshole down there feels right now..."

Dean's snorts of laughter turned into a cough when her if-looks-could-kill-look hit him.

„Trust me. I just want to make sure nothing's broken!" Sam said softly, ignoring her threat, trying to lead her away, but left his hands to himself when she shrugged his comforting arm off immediately.

_SPNSPN_

„I've never seen a demon flee." Dean muttered unbelievingly, sitting on the hood of the Impala.

„Well... I guess they do fear something."

„And that is? Ohhhh wait! You're not gonna tell me the bitch was afraid of the other?" Dean asked.

At Sam's nod, Dean shook his head.

„Bull! I still believe she was possessed. Maybe I pronounced the word in a wrong way..." he pondered.

„You say it like that ever since you were a kid. Besides, she wasn't possessed." Sam's sincere words made Dean raise his eyes.

„And you are so sure because…" he asked.

„PMS!" Sam answered nonchalantly, leaning on the hood beside his brother.

Dean snorted and gave his brother a gentle head-slap.

„You really are a chick, Samantha!"

**FIN**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
